Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of determining a destination for state information, and a control program stored on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Communication systems such as videoconference systems that perform communication or a conference via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing costs and time involved in movement of conference participants. When communication is started between communication terminals in such a communication system, content data such as image data and sound data is transmitted or received, to carry out communication between the participants.
With this wide-spread use, there is a need for scalability in communication systems. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-243470A, a plurality of videoconference management systems may be provided to disperse a load on the videoconference management system in managing the communication terminals. The videoconference management system previously associates, for each terminal ID of the communication terminal, domain information of a videoconference management system serving as a connection destination of the communication terminal. Accordingly, the videoconference management system is able to identify a specific videoconference management system, for example, when sending information regarding a specific terminal that is not managed by the videoconference management system.